


I thought I had lost you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gift, Post ARR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: With all the events of Thancred being possessed she was scared because she liked him.He was great with her until they began to have a problem with him possessed.She has done all her possible to save him. She wanted him alive and not have the issue anymore. She wanted him to be free.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 4





	I thought I had lost you

With all the events of Thancred being possessed she was scared because she liked him.  
He was great with her until they began to have a problem with him possessed.

She has done all her possible to save him. She wanted him alive and not have the issue anymore. She wanted him to be free.

Kara kissed his head while he was sleeping and thought "Please be okay, I want you to be safe and free"

She is one warrior of light she could do something for protecting him like a talisman.  
So she began to work about something with all her skills.

When Thancred finally wakes up and talks with others he saw Kara.

"You save me, Kara"

"Yes I care about you" she was smiling, she wanted to hug him so bad.  
And she was strong to not cry because she likes him so much

Little by little Thancred is with Kara mostly because he wants to thanks her and also not because of being beholden but he knows that she cares about him and he too cares about her.

One day they were doing one quest together and then Kara decide to give something to Thancred.

"What it is?"

"I just want to keep you safe, it's just one talisman I have made for you for that you could be safe. Because I thought I lost you, and I don't want this because I care so much about you"

Thancred hug Kara "Thank you so much, I will cherish this" then he kisses her forehead

"You're welcome" she was smiling and kiss her cheek.

Then before they continue the quest Thancred decide to kiss Kara "I will keep you safe too" 


End file.
